The provision of a vibration generator that selectively sends a vibrational signal to alert a user of an incoming call is a desirable feature that is common in conventional cellular telephones and pagers. Typically, the vibration generator consists of a cylindrical DC motor with an eccentric weight attached to the motor shaft. Because the center of mass of the eccentric weight is offset from the motor shaft, a vibrational signal is generated with the motor turned on in response to an incoming call. This vibrational signal is highly desirable for users who frequently find themselves in environments, such as in meetings, where an audible signal would be unacceptable.
One problem associated with some cellular telephones is that the temperature of the telephone's exposed surfaces can become too hot for comfortable use during long calls due to the heat generated by the electronics inside the telephone. Similarly, some cellular telephones may become heated as they are charged, such as in a car cradle. Again, this can make the telephone too hot for comfortable use. While it is known in some electronic devices to provide convection cooling with a fan that passes a cooling air flow over the electronics, attempts to solve the heat management problem in cellular telephones have focused primarily on improving the efficiency of the electronics inside the telephone to prevent the excessive generation of heat. While some success may have been realized through improvements in the efficiency of the electronics, the problem of uncomfortably hot exposed surfaces on some cellular telephones still exists.